Flux Rifle
The Flux Rifle is a Corpus gun unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. It operates much like the Ignis, only with a longer range and different damage type. This weapon produces a 25 meter long energy beam that is perfectly accurate to the users crosshairs, dealing a continuous stream of damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Serrated Blade damage type. **Damage is not affected by armor. **Deals triple damage to light infested. *High base damage. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High fire rate. *Large base clip. *Base stagger chance 100% (can chain stunlock groups). *High critical damage. Disadvantages: *THIN continuous short range laser, requires precise aiming. *'Hard' limited range, beyond which the beam simply ceases. *Expends ammo rapidly. *Base stagger chance 100% (upon stagger the target usually jumps out of your crosshairs). *Some enemies cannot be stunned by it. *Can be difficult to use effectively at very close range. *Cannot use mods that increase Rate of Fire (such as Speed Trigger) to increase DPS. Acquisition Dera is required to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint by . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Compared to the Spectra, the Flux Rifle fires an instantaneous beam, conserving ammunition more effectively on its maximum range. **This make the weapon similar to most hitscan weapons. *Its base damage in every tick is around 33 points, but this expends 2 rifle ammunition, though its total damage worth every second is 200, counteracting the ammo consumption of 12 per second but it is said to be 10.8 in the Fire Rate. *Split Chamber (Multishot) works very well for the Flux Rifle, although you can not see multiple shots as they are stacked on top of each other. *A Cryo Rounds mod is essential for allowing the Flux Rifle to cut through shields effectively (also helps keeping your crosshair on enemy, because of its slowing/staggering ability). *By using Metal Auger or Shred, you can hit several Infested and other enemies if you aim for thin parts such as arms or legs, making the weapon much better for dealing with crowds. This can also somewhat make up for the terrible ammo economy: simply line up yourself so you hit multiple enemies with 1 shot to save ammo. Note that the speed portion of Shred will be wasted. *Because of the high ammo drain, ammo size mod(s) and/or clip size mods (such as Wildfire) are highly recommended. *Speed Trigger has little (if any) impact on the rate at which the Flux Rifle deals damage, it's recommended not to use it. *Volt's Electric Shield will extend the range of the Flux Rifle indefinitely when fired through the shield. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Rifle Ammo Boxes. Notes *Can dismember and slice enemies, making it easier to cut through a line of enemies instead of firing their corpses prematurely. *As of Update 9 the laser graphic is now lined up properly with the target reticle; as well as increasing damage from 80/s to 200/s, with increased ammo drain. *A stealth change to the weapon in Update 9.6.1 has caused its beam to be hitscan, so tapping the fire button will deal one tick of damage instantly. The Spectra however, still has a very slight travel time to it's laser. Trivia *The Flux Rifle currently does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in "a". It is likely a place holder name and description. *The Flux Rifle has a smaller twin, in the form of the Spectra introduced with Update 9. *The beam of the Flux Rifle bears cosmetic similarity to the Orokin Tower box trap laser beams. *Used by the Elite Crewman during the second stage of the Arid Fear Event and during The Gradivus Dilemma. *If you shoot your Flux Rifle in an extremely short tap, you can stagger enemy without damaging them. *During a solo mission, when the game is paused while firing the Flux Rifle, one can see both the flash and beam of the gun blinking. **This could possibly a bug. **On the other hand, this can possibly an image force, due to the format of moving pictures such as GIF in the image progamming that forces the gun of having this effect. Bugs *While using the Shade sentinel, holding down the fire button and then proceeding close to enemies will cloak you, and you will continue to be cloaked until your clip is drained and you must reload. This tactic uses ammo very quickly but may be useful against heavy opponents as you can apply heavy damage without them retaliating. If you wish to use this tactic equip Magazine Warp and/or Wildfire to increase duration of cloak. *The Flux Rifle does not have any impact on your accuracy rating in post-mission results. See also *Spectra, the side-arm version of the Flux Rifle. *Elite Crewman, the Corpus units that use the Flux Rifle in the Orokin Derelict, during corpus faction swaps. Media Warframe0242.jpg|Flux Rifle FluxRifleColoured.png FluxRifle1.png __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus